Markus' cars series 2 ep 22: The Great Race
Only Markus can edit this page with Win95 doing grammar. If you did, Markus will turn into evil Markus thanks to his series being ruined. Transcript Dan: I'm adding some flavors to my Gask its! (adds the flavors to his Gask its) Thomas Loudrev: I think we should merge.. What do you think? Skin female car, gray car, blue car, green car, Percy Loudrev, and yellow female car: Yes, we should! New car: Hello everybody! My name is Unified Southern Cars! (USC) I want to drink oil and gas! Flo: Fine.. Lightning: I want to drink oil and gas! Flo: Fine.. (Markus adds Oswald Dustfield (Rust-eze next-gen)) Lightning: Hi! Do you wanna be our friend? Oswald: Sure! White car: Hi! (Some evil cars come out of a rock formation.) Evil car: Fight us! Blue car: No, we didn't invite you to our town! Go away and fight yourself! Evil car: Don't be like that, come on and fight us like a boss! Blue car: Nah, go away! Evil car: You're scared, aren't you? Hahaha! Blue car: Not really. Hey, that's funny! You're all like bowling pins! Evil car: No, we're normal cars you idiot! Blue car: I mean the shape of where they stand up.. (grabs a bowling ball and kills every evil car but one.) Remaining evil car: MUHAHAHA!!! I'm the only one remaining! Blue car: But that won't last long! (grabs his gun and kills the remaining evil car.) (Some new cars come out of nowhere.) Other Next-Gen: New cars again?! Purple female car: AHHH!!! Stop looking at me, you creep! (The purple new car starts to cry.) (Later, at the Mood Springs 400) Darrell: BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY! LET'S GO RACING BOYS! (on-boards of Lightning McQueen, Cruz Ramirez, Jackson Storm, Sathernium Next-Gen, Todd Marcus, Aiken Axler, and Herb Curbler are shown) (cars zoom by) Bob: Lightning in the lead! Cruz 2nd and Jackson 3rd! Darrell: WHAT A PERFORMANCE BY MCQUEEN! (198 laps later) Lightning: I HATE YOU AIKEN! (pushes Aiken) Darrell: TROUBLE! LIGHTNING PUSHES AIKEN AXLER! HERB CURBLER INVOLVED TOO! THEY BOTH ARE FLIPPING 1000 TIMES! THEY'RE DEAD! Bob: It's lap 199 and Lightning still is in the lead! And.. IT'S LIGHTNING MCQUEEN FOR THE WIN! Lightning: YEAH! I WON! Mater: WOO HOO! (they all return to Radiator Springs) Lightning: Now let's colonize Aiken! (paints Aiken's left side, then Cruz paints his right side, and Cal paints his right front tire. It turns out that Lightning also partially colonized a purple car, with most of it being colonized by the yellow car.) (Suddenly, there is a scene showing a crying car for a moment. The text says "i cri everytiem".) Yellow car (not the car who colonized a purple car): I'm feeling sick.. (dies) Blue car next to the yellow car: Well, he's gone! Gem Next-Gen: It's a bit boring here.. Different Next-Gen: I agree, if only something fun happened here.. (A white car explodes to death) Different Next-Gen: That wasn't fun, but it definitely killed my boredom! Gem Next-Gen: You're right! Purple car: Independence! Demon car #1: Hello, weaklings! We are here to attack you! To be continued in next part. Category:Markus Krankzler series season 2